Order of the Dark Knights (Wings of Freedom)
The Order of the Dark Knights is a paramilitary organization created by Lelouch to combat the Imperial army. The ranks consist of Japanese resistance fighters, former JLF memebers, former Imperial soldiers, and a few international soldiers as well. The motto of the Order is: The only ones who can kill, are those who are prepared to be killed. The military doctrine that the Dark Knights go by is to achieve victory through tactics,stealth, and finesse, rather than brute power. To this end, the tactics employed by the Order usually consists of targeting the Imperial army at their weakest point, gathering information, as well as denying the Empire information about the organization.. The main mechanized weapons that the Order employs are the Personal Troopers, Humanoid fighting machines created by Extra-Over Technology. The benefactors of the Order of the Dark Knights are the Ashford Foundation, the Houses of Kyoto, as well as various individuals in the Britannian Empire. The location the headquarters is underneath Ashford Academy. The command structure of the Dark Knights is laid out in three ranks, Templar Knights, Templar Commandos, and Death Templars. Templar Knights is the basic rank given to the members of the organization. Templar Commandos are Templar Knights that have shown talent in areas of either leadership or fighting ability, and usually special teams are assigned this rank. Death Templar is the top rank in the organization, and is only given to heads of the departments in the Order. Knight of Zero is a specialized rank, and only the top fighters in the Dark Knights are given this rank. Knights of Zero exist outside of the normal command structure of the Order, and only Zero has the authority to command them. These are the departments in the Order of the Dark Knights: *'Department of Personnel': The department is head by Ohgi Kaname. This department deals with the management of the members of the Dark Knights, as well as finances. *'Department of Military Forces': The department is headed by Kyoshiro Todo. This department deals with all military operations conducted by the Order. *'Department of Science': This department is headed by Rakshata Chawla. This department is a joint venture with the Ashford Foundation, and is responsible for both the scientific research of E.O.T. and maintenance. *'Department of Intelligence': This department is headed by Deithard Reid. This department deals with gathering intelligence, as well as the P.R. for the Order. It also responsible for the internal affairs of the organization. These are the known factions in the Order of the Dark Knights: Knights of Zero: These are the personal soldiers that Zero uses. Rumored to be just as powerful as the Knights of Rounds, they are the greatest warriors the Order has to offer. Because of their position, the group exists outside the normal command structure of the Departtment of Military. They also tend to help other departments according to their specialty, as well as lead elite teams into battle. The Knights of Zero are the only members in the organization who know who Zero actually is. They are fanatically loyal to the Black Prince, and will sacrifice their lives at the drop of a hat to advance Lelouch's cause further. Their motto is Order born from Discord. Zero Squadron: The personal bodyguards of Zero, this PT squadron is perhaps the most dangerous unit in the Order. They not only represent a real threat to any Britannian special forces unit, but also to the Order as well. This is because most of the pilots have severe mental problems ranging from simple psychotic rage to sadism. While the leader of this unit, Kallen Kozuki, doesn't necessarily enjoy being the captain of these psychopaths, they are the only pilots crazy enough to go on missions that usually end up being classified as suicide missions. The one thing binding the group together is their collective fanatical loyalty for Zero. Their motto is Death to All. Four Holy Swords: 'Another elite PT team like the Zero Squadron, only for members are poart of this team. The team was formed in the Japan Liberation Front before Zero "convinced" Kyoshiro Todo to join the Order. While they are not fond of Zero themselves, they are completely loyal to Todo Kyoshiro. Their motto is ''The Holy Swords shall strike down the Darkness. '''Kozuki Group: This is actually members of the original terrorist team before they joined Zero. All former members of the team were a headband to distinguish themselves from the other Dark Knights. Category:WIngs of Geass Category:Wings of Freedom Category:Organizations